


tealights in the dark

by neverwhere (nekrateholic)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, neovi are girls and the rest are not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/pseuds/neverwhere
Summary: There's a new magic shop across Taekwoon's and the witch that owns it is so pretty it's justnot fair. Taekwoon is annoyed, among other things.





	tealights in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverdancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/gifts).



> (because i complained to you way too much, and you didn't even know what it's about? but this was all your fault, anyway)

Taekwoon stares at the pretty girl across the street. It’s not the pretty factor that stands out the most about her ( _really_ ) - Taekwoon rather pays attention to the fact that she’s currently nailing a wooden sign over her door. The sign reads “Little Shop of Wonders”. There are little flowers drawn, too, as well as… are those candles? Taekwoon looks up at her own sign. It’s says a simple “Magic shop” in black cursive. She narrows her eyes at the newcomer. When she fails to chase her away with sheer force of will, she stalks back inside.

“What’s wrong?” Wonshik asks as soon as she reaches the counter and plops on the chair behind it, decidedly _not_ sulking.

“Nothing,” she grumbles.

Wonshik goes to take a look out the shop window and whistles. “She looks nice.”

Taekwoon glares at her. “Whose side are you on? She’s competition. We need to get rid of her.”

“Oh come on,” Wonshik laughs, the traitor. “We most definitely specialize in different areas, it won’t be that big of a deal.”

Taekwoon glares at her again. “Let’s see how big of a deal it is when she steals all our clientele with her fancy sign and pretty braids.”

“Ooh,” Wonshik grins, like she’s learned the newest gossip and Taekwoon frowns. “You think she’s pretty,” Wonshik clarifies.

Taekwoon can feel herself going red in the face and quickly whispers a spell to cover it up. Judging by Wonshik’s dumb, satisfied grin she’s too late. “I mean,” she tries to remedy, “I have eyes? She’s pretty. Objectively.”

“Objectively,” Wonshik imitates ( _quite poorly_ ). “She’s not _that_ pretty anyway. Come to think of it,” she frowns. “We’ve run this shop for two years and you’ve never once called me pretty.”

“Because you’re not,” Taekwoon replies immediately. Wonshik whispers under her breath, eyes trained on Taekwoon and a second later the inkwell explodes, staining Taekwoon’s dress beyond repair.

Taekwoon sends her best death glare, which is quite deadly if you ask her, but Wonshik is too busy laughing to notice. “I hate you,” Taekwoon mutters instead.

“I love you too,” Wonshik sing-songs, then skips to the back of the shop, hopefully to work on health potions for the upcoming winter rush.

Taekwoon sighs, whispers a quick spell to make the ink stain invisible for now, and tries very hard not to think about the new shop across the street ( _or_ its owner).

*

“Hello?” A voice calls while Taekwoon is in the back. The shop’s protection spells tingle happily and she narrows her eyes. The protection spells don’t usually like strangers - she should know, she made them.

When Taekwoon pokes her head through the back door, an excuse ready on her tongue, she freezes. It’s - it’s the new girl from across the road and she’s looking around curiously.

Taekwoon steps into the shop fully, fixing her best unimpressed glare on her face.

The new girl gasps. “Oh my, am I coming at a bad time? You don’t look so well, can I help with something?”

Taekwoon blinks at her, then blinks some more. Even her voice is pretty. It’s not fair. She remembers she’s supposed to be cold and unamused. “Did you need something?”

“Nothing really,” the girl smiles and her braids bounce when she takes a little bow. “I just came to introduce myself, since we’ll be working across from each other from now on. My name is Hakyeon.”

“Taekwoon,” Taekwoon mumbles. Why is this woman so goddamn nice? It makes it really hard for Taekwoon to find a reason to be as cold as she wants to be.

“Ooh, your name is really pretty,” Hakyeon beams. Taekwoon spells the blush away before it even tries to appear. But then Hakyeon adds, “A pretty name for a pretty person, I guess.”

No spell is strong enough to mask the full body shudder that goes through Taekwoon. She takes a few steps back and tries really hard not to use the counter as a hiding spot. “Uh.”

Hakyeon’s face falls immediately. “I’m sorry, I was too forward, wasn’t I? Hongbin keeps telling me I’m too much, ah...” She looks unsure, maybe a little sad and she’s looking at Taekwoon like she’s waiting for her approval.

Taekwoon nods slowly. To what, she’s not sure. “It’s okay,” she mumbles in the end. “I, uh. Um. I just,” she flails her hands like that would actually convey her thoughts.

“I’m sorry,” Hakyeon says again, “I’ll try to be more careful next time.” She doesn’t look as sad now. _Or maybe she’s hiding it better_ , a voice says in Taekwoon’s brain. _Who cares_ , Taekwoon tells the voice.

“It’s okay,” Taekwoon repeats. She sends a quiet prayer to whatever spirits are lingering around, that this encounter will be over soon.

“I’ll just,” Hakyeon starts, fidgeting. It’s the first sign of discomfort she’s shown and Taekwoon praises her intimidation abilities. “I’ll just,” she says again, not meeting Taekwoon’s eyes. “I forgot I left a potion brewing, I need to, you know...” When Taekwoon just blinks at her in response, she sighs. “I’ll see you later?”

“Okay,” Taekwoon says softly ( _intimidatingly_ ) and Hakyeon gives her one last smile before she bolts out of the shop.

Taekwoon mentally praises herself - step one to Scare Off the Competition plan, complete.

She doesn’t get why the damn blush makes an appearance each time she takes a look out of the shop window, though.

*

It’s cold outside, autumn fast approaching, and Taekwoon curses under her breath because she’s cold and Wonshik forgot to close the door again.

When she goes to do it, she sees Hakyeon outside her shop, talking to a man Taekwoon hasn’t seen before. She tries to duck inside before Hakyeon spots her, but she’s too slow. Hakyeon waves at her excitedly.

“Hey, Taekwoon! Come here, let me introduce you to someone!”

Taekwoon contemplates hiding in her shop anyway but Wonshik will nag at her for being rude again and - she steps out. Outside the shop proper, the cold seeps into Taekwoon’s bones in seconds.

She’s shivering by the time she crosses the few metres to where Hakyeon and the man are standing. Taekwoon waves lamely.

“Oh my, you poor thing” Hakyeon exclaims, instantly taking off the giant, purple scarf wrapped around her neck. She wraps it around Taekwoon’s instead. “Here, you can return it to me later.”

“But...” Taekwoon starts because damn it, her home is literally ten steps away, but Hakyeon shakes her head.

“You can return it later,” she says again.

Whatever, the scarf is really soft. Taekwoon burrows into it. She swears Hakyeon’s eyes sparkle.

The man clears his throat.

“Oh, right!” Hakyeon beams, tugging him closer to Taekwoon. “This is Hongbin, he runs the shop with me. He’s not magical, though. Hongbin, this is Taekwoon, the owner of the shop across the street.”

Taekwoon squints at this Hongbin guy. There’s something weird about his face, something that wasn’t there ten seconds ago - maybe it’s his eyes. It is the eyes, Taekwoon decides a few moments later. She doesn’t trust him.

Hongbin frowns and takes a cautious step back. “Uh, nice to meet you. Please stop glaring at me?”

“Oh,” Taekwoon blushes. “Sorry.” Why is she even apologizing? These are scare tactics, intimidating the competition. Get yourself together, Jung Taekwoon, she tells herself.

Hakyeon starts laughing and her laughter sounds like those really nice bells that Taekwoon has over her bedroom door, what the hell. “It’s okay,” Hakyeon says and... pats Taekwoon’s hair. What? “She’s just shy,” Hakyeon finishes with a smile that looks way too fond for the total of two days they’ve know each other. Taekwoon stares at her.

“Thanks for the scarf,” she mumbles a few moments later. It feels like an eternity - an eternity in which the air is quickly becoming tense with awkwardness. “I’ll just,” she flails her hands in the vague direction of her shop.

“Oh, of course!” Hakyeon grins and gives the scarf an affectionate pat. “I’m glad I saw you.” Taekwoon tries to unwrap the scarf from herself but Hakyeon immediately catches her hands. “Later,” she says sternly, like she’s talking to a child.

Taekwoon blushes again. “Okay.”

*

“Nice scarf,” Wonshik grins smugly when she gets back from her trip to the market.

She pushes a piece of cake from the bakery towards Taekwoon, though, so all Taekwoon replies with is, “Shut up.”

“Hey,” Wonshik starts again. Her voice has taken that serious tone that Taekwoon has long since learned to pay attention to. She puts her fork down. “I met Mrs Han today.” Wonshik finishes.

Taekwoon tilts her head. “Sanghyuk’s mother? Did she need something?”

“I’m not sure,” Wonshik twirls a lock of her hair. “She told me he’s being weird again, collecting things, locking himself in his room. I told her not to worry, he’s still a kid, what’s the worst he could do? And still...”

“You’re worried.” Taekwoon finishes for her. She considers it for a moment. “We can’t do anything right now anyway,” she says in the end. “Let’s wait it out, we’ll intervene if he really tries to do something dumb.”

Wonshik hums. “Okay,” then, the glint in her eyes is back. “Now tell me about that scarf.”

“ _Shut up._ ” Taekwoon’s pen flies across the room and flicks her on the forehead, before it returns back to Taekwoon. Wonshik, thankfully, does shut up even if her eyes still speak volumes.

*

“Oh. Ooh.” Wonshik's voice is full of awe and she almost knocks over a jar of lavender from the window display she’s arranging.

Taekwoon looks up from her spellbook. “What?”

“There's…” Wonshik trails off, eyes glued to the glass. “Wow, I’ve never seen someone so pretty.”

“I thought you didn't think Hakyeon is pretty,” Taekwoon grumbles, a hint of… something in her voice. What does Wonshik know anyway.

She gives Taekwoon A Look. “I meant the boy.”

“Oooh, Hongbin,” Taekwoon says quickly. Thank god Wonshik is so easily distracted.

Like a charm, Wonshik’s head whips in Taekwoon’s direction. “You know him?”

Damn it. “Uh, yeah,” Taekwoon tries to think of a way to phrase it that won’t end up in teasing. It’s probably impossible. “Hakyeon introduced him to me yesterday. When I,” she motions helplessly towards the scarf hung at their coat rack.

Wonshik blinks at her. “You were talking to her?” Then, the most annoying, smug grin spreads on her face. “You were _talking_ to her.”

“Shut up or I’m not giving you any information.” Taekwoon says flatly. Wonshik clamps her mouth shut. “Apparently they run the shop together and he’s not magical.”

“That’s a shitty piece of information,” Wonshik says, eyes full of mischief. Taekwoon realizes her mistake too late. “Now, about that scarf...”

Taekwoon throws her pen at Wonshik, this time. The old fashioned way.

*

Taekwoon squints at the purple scarf. She really needs to give it back before Hakyeon accuses her of stealing her clothes or something. But the mere idea of walking into that shop gives Taekwoon the shivers (although what kind of shivers, exactly, she’s not sure).

After the third time Wonshik sighs wistfully, staring out the shop windows, Taekwoon gets an idea.

*

“I am not going to become an accomplice in your stupid denial.” Wonshik says decisively.

Taekwoon raises her eyebrows. “Do you or do you not want a reason to go talk to that man?”

Wonshik’s resolve immediately crumbles. “But…”

“Take it or leave it, Kim Wonshik.”

Wonshik looks at the scarf, then at Taekwoon, then at the scarf again. “Fine!” She exclaims eventually. “Fine, you win, I will. I hate you.”

Taekwoon bites back a self satisfied smile. Technically, if Wonshik didn't go Taekwoon eventually would have to, which means she would’ve gotten Wonshik to come with her anyway. Then again, Wonshik has never really been all that rational with her love interests.

So Taekwoon bundles the scarf in a bag and adds a pouch of her favorite tea - it’s not a magical one, at least not in abilities, but drinking it feels like taking a walk in the forest in late summer.

Wonshik rolls her eyes when she sees the pouch but thankfully keeps her mouth shut.

*

She takes way too long.

Taekwoon works on preparations for the winter rush at first but that quickly gets boring. She tries to make dinner afterwards, but gives up after almost burning the kitchen down because she keeps running back to the shop to take a look across the street. In the end, she decides to clean the shelves by the windows - by hand, not with magic. Because she needed the exercise, of course.

Three hours later, Taekwoon allows herself to actually worry. For what, she’s not exactly sure - but the worry is there. She’s trying to talk herself into actually going across the street when Wonshik finally opens the door to _Little Shop of Wonders_ with the dumbest grin on her face. It seems like Hongbin is walking her out, similar dumb grin gracing his features, too. Taekwoon narrows her eyes.

She ducks further into the shop before they notice her looking at them.

Wonshik still has the dumb grin on her face when she enters their shop a few minutes later. Taekwoon looks up, surprised, like she hasn’t spent the last hour and a half practically glued to the window.

Wonshik skips happily to her - it looks ridiculous and Taekwoon is about to tell her as much, when Wonshik sighs dreamily. “Hongbin is so nice. And funny. And cute. Taekwoon, I think I’m in love.”

Taekwoon rolls her eyes. “Did we meet the same Hongbin? Because the one I met seemed kinda...” She wants to say annoying, stupid, but something stops her. She ends up with, “boring.”

“Yeah, he doesn’t have the best first impression of you either,” Wonshik snorts. “I think he thinks you’re a murderer.”

Taekwoon glares. “I am not a murderer.”

It’s Wonshik’s turn to roll her eyes. “Oh really, I hadn’t noticed.”

“What,” Taekwoon waves a hand in the general direction of the coat rack before Wonshik can launch in an hour long recount of how cute exactly Hongbin is, “what did Hakyeon say about the scarf?”

There’s the Look again. “She seemed sad you didn’t go to give it back yourself, honestly. But she was super nice. Oh!” Wonshik places the bag that the scarf was in on the counter and takes a candle out of it, “Apparently she specializes magic-infused candles. She wanted me to give this to you. Oh, and she said she loves the tea.”

Taekwoon takes the candle in her hands, looking it over. It is a relatively plain candle - about the length of her palm, the width of her wrist. It smells really, really sweet when Taekwoon brings it to her nose and she cradles it into her hands, careful not to damage the candle before she brings it to her room. Wonshik watches all of this with an annoying amount of amusement.

“You are kind of really cute like this, I have to admit.” Wonshik says, the amusement showing in her voice, too.

“ _I am not_.” Taekwoon huffs. She turns her back to Wonshik and stalks off to her room, candle still cradled in he palms. The sound Wonshik’s laughter follows her.

*

The door to Taekwoon’s shop jingles and she looks up, customer smile in place. It’s immediately replaced by a frown ( _not_ a pout, Wonshik) when she sees that it’s just Hakyeon.

“Aw, what’s with the face,” Hakyeon grins but there’s something in her eyes, something not happy at all - it disappears too quickly for Taekwoon to try and decipher. And why _would_ she, anyway.

“What face?” She asks instead, tilting her head. Her hair falls in her eyes and she swipes it back, annoyed.

Hakyeon’s smile turns soft. “Nevermind. Wait, I can help with that.”

“With -” Taekwoon starts, but never finishes the question, because Hakyeon is next to her behind the counter in a second.  She pushes Taekwoon to sit, gently, and brushes her hair back with her fingers.

“I’m going to need you to lean back a little.”

Taekwoon follows the gentle push of Hakyeon’s hands on her shoulders before her brain has time to come up with a reason not to. Hakyeon picks up strands of hair just above Taekwoon’s ear, twisting them together, careful not to pull too hard. She picks up new ones every so often, moving around the chair Taekwoon is in, still as careful. The braid ends up a side, dutch one, ending on the side opposite the one Hakyeon started on.

“There you go,” Hakyeon says, patting Taekwoon’s shoulders. She moves in front of Taekwoon to inspect her creation. “Your face is too pretty to always be covered by all that hair,” Hakyeon smiles softly and Taekwoon’s face burns. She squirms in her chair and Hakyeon snaps out of whatever mood she’d been in seconds, holding her hands up. “I’m sorry.” she says, voice still soft but Taekwoon can’t hear the smile in it anymore. Can’t see it, either. “I’m sorry,” she repeats, “I shouldn’t have said that.”

Something in Taekwoon’s gut curls uncomfortably and she hopes she doesn’t look as disappointed as she feels. Disappointed with what, she doesn’t know. “It’s okay,” she says aloud.

“Oh!” Hakyeon exclaims, face bright and smiley again, but the _something_ flashes in her eyes again. “I did actually have something to tell you.”

“You did?” Taekwoon asks and she can’t help it, she runs her hands down her braid. It feels nice. Hakyeon’s eyes follow the movement.

“I did,” Hakyeon replies, eyes still trained on Taekwoon’s hands. She snaps out of it quickly enough. “This old lady came to my shop today, wanted to get cleansing candles. Said she’s worried about her son, he’s been locking himself in his room, there have been weird smells around the house, that kind of stuff.”

Taekwoon nods, “That was probably Mrs Han, her son Sanghyuk has some magical abilities and way too much imagination.”

“Good, you know them,” Hakyeon tugs on one of her own braids absently. Taekwoon kind of wants to touch it. “She was really worried, so I promised her I’d go check things out to make sure he’s not doing anything dangerous. I was wondering if you’d like to come with me?”

Taekwoon blinks at her. “Why?”

“Well, I mean,” Hakyeon fumbles with her words, looking a little uncomfortable. She bites her lips and Taekwoon’s eyes drop to them before she can catch herself. She quickly spells a blush away and makes it a point to stare at Hakyeon’s braids instead. “You...” Hakyeon trails off, thankfully unaware of Taekwoon’s trouble. “You know them better, obviously? I mean, I’m just the new witch in town. I think both me and Mrs Han would feel better if there was someone familiar there.”

“Oh,” Taekwoon breathes out. “Okay. But I should probably get Wonshik too, she’s better at the more experimental kinds of spells. I’m mostly good at potions.”

Hakyeon shrugs. “I don’t mind. Are you two free tonight? I really am kind of worried, I’d feel better after we’ve made sure this Sanghyuk kid isn’t up to anything dangerous.”

“I think we can make it,” Taekwoon says, even though they really have nothing important to do.

Hakyeon nods. “See you tonight, then. I’ll come pick you two up.”

And with that, she’s gone and Taekwoon is left with this terrible emptiness in her stomach. It feels like she’s missed something. Something important.

*

The walk to Mrs Han’s house is unnervingly silent. Wonshik tries to make small talk for a bit, but she’s never been that good at it and - and Hakyeon looks uncharacteristically unresponsive tonight.

When they reach the house, there’s black smoke coming from one of the windows.

“Oh wow,” Wonshik says, equal parts amazement and worry in her voice.

Hakyeon squirms. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

“Well,” Taekwoon squares her shoulders. “Better get to it, then.”

*

Mrs Han is a nice, middle aged lady that hugs all three of them when she opens the door.

“It’s gotten worse the past few days,” she says as she leads them upstairs to Sanghyuk’s room. Her voice is full of worry. “And now there’s the,” she waves her hands in a vague gesture of… what, exactly, Taekwoon isn’t sure. “The smoke.”

Oh. So that’s what it was.

There’s a faint smell of something that only grows stronger with each step they take up the stairs. Wonshik’s face gets progressively confused, surprised, scared until - she takes off running in the middle of Mrs Han’s sentence, startling all of them. Wonshik doesn’t care though, she skids to a halt in front one of the rooms and Mrs Han gasps.

“That’s,” she says, breathless, uselessly pointing at the door Wonshik is frantically knocking on. “That’s Sanghyuk’s room. Oh my god, it’s bad, isn’t it?!”

Hakyeon places a comforting hand on Mrs Han’s shoulder and Taekwoon can see her chanting a calming spell under her breath. Taekwoon hurries after Wonshik, but by the time she reaches her, Wonshik is twisting her fingers, whispering an incantation so quick that Taekwoon barely catches the words. A second later the door flies off its hinges and Wonshik bursts inside, throwing herself at Sanghyuk, who is… sitting in a pentagram drawn on the floor.

Taekwoon quickly turns around and almost runs into Hakyeon, who has Mrs Han hidden behind her protectively. Taekwoon shakes her head frantically and Hakyeon’s eyes widen. Then she grits her teeth, turns back to Mrs Han and - with the sweetest smile, she clicks her fingers. Mrs Han falls in her arms.

“She’s asleep,” Hakyeon grinds out. She’s having trouble supporting the woman by herself, so Taekwoon goes to grab Mrs Han by the shoulders. Together, they move her to the nearest armchair and it’s then that Taekwoon finally raises an quizzical eyebrow at Hakyeon. She shrugs. “Living with an unmagical human teaches you things.”

When they get back to Sanghyuk’s room, they find quite a curious sight. Sanghyuk is sat in a corner, sulking. Wonshik is next to him, looking more exasperated than scared and bandaging his arm with what seems to be a strip of cloth she has ripped from her dress.

On the floor, there is a pentagram. Inside it, a man.

No, Taekwoon thinks. Not a man. A _demon_.

“This idiot,” Wonshik starts when she ties the last knot on Sanghyuk’s hand, “decided it would be a great idea to summon a demon.”

Hakyeon releases a sound dangerously close to a shriek. Taekwoon just stares at the demon in the pentagram. He smirks at her.

“And I did it successfully.” Sanghyuk grumbles. “Or I _would have_ if _someone_ hadn’t interrupted.” He glares at Wonshik, then grins at the demon. “Although, I kinda hoped I’d end up with a lady.”

“That can be easily arranged,” the demon grins and oh. His voice is strangely soft. Taekwoon imagined demons would talk more like… Old, grumbly grandpas maybe. Then again, the soft voice fits the demon’s pretty face quite well - he’s tall with relatively broad shoulders, full lips and a rather big nose that looks strangely handsome with the rest of his features. Said features are currently contorting and blurring and a minute later, instead of the man in the pentagram, there is a  _woman._

She has soft brown hair falling down her shoulders and she’s gloriously _naked_.

Sanghyuk seems in awe.

“I’m sorry, the energy I have left from crossing between the worlds isn’t all that much,” the now-lady demon purrs.

Hakyeon laughs. “So you have enough energy to turn yourself into a girl but not enough for that girl to have clothes?”

The demon winks at her.

“Can we, _please_ , not do that.” Taekwoon mutters. There is something about the appreciative look Hakyeon is giving the demon that rubs her the wrong way.

The demon pouts. “Aw, buzzkill.”

He turns back into a man, though. With clothes, thankfully.

When Taekwoon looks back towards where Wonshik and Sanghyuk are, Wonshik… looks just as awed as Sanghyuk. Taekwoon sends a quick zap of energy at her forehead.

It makes Wonshik snap out of it. “Right,” she says, a blush coloring her cheeks. She doesn’t even bother to spell it away. “Thankfully, I managed to stop this idiot here,” she flicks Sanghyuk’s forehead and he glares at her, “before he could actually bind the demon to himself.”

“My name is Jaehwan, by the way,” the demon pipes in, pouting again.

Taekwoon rolls her eyes. “What do we do now, though. Sanghyuk might not be bound to him but someone has to. We can’t just leave him here.”

“We can make Mrs Han move,” Hakyeon shrugs.

The demon - no, Jaehwan, screeches. There is no trace of all the smugness from before. “Please, please don’t leave me here - I can’t spend the rest of my life in this pentagram. I’ll behave, I promise! You won’t even know I’m there! I...” he trails off, dropping to sit on the floor, looking very, very miserable. “I definitely did not expect this when I made the deal with Lilith.”

“Li...” Hakyeon starts, her eyes going wide. She turns to Sanghyuk. “Did you summon a goddamn _incubus_?”

Sanghyuk shrugs.

“One of us needs to bind herself to him.” Wonshik states. She looks between Taekwoon and Hakyeon and they both throw their hands up.

“Don’t even think about it,” Taekwoon grits out.

“I have a human at home,” Hakyeon explains apologetically. “I can’t put him at risk.”

“Aww, cute.” Jaehwan coos.

Wonshik sighs heavily. “Fine.”

*

They clean up Sanghyuk’s room before they leave and Hakyeon threatens to lock Sanghyuk’s magic away if he attempts something that dumb again. Before he’s eighteen, anyway.

Sanghyuk grumpily agrees and after putting Mrs Han in bed properly, the three of them featuring an actual incubus, head home.

Jaehwan seems awfully happy about the whole situation. “I’m glad I didn’t end up with the kid, honestly,” he chirps, “I might be a demon, but still...”

“He probably managed to summon you because you’re new,” Hakyeon says conversationally, “so you really have no room to talk here.”

Jaehwan pouts again. Taekwoon can already feel a headache forming.

“Wonshik -” Taekwoon starts, putting all the cuteness she has in her voice.

“No.” Wonshik deadpans. “No, I will not move out. You are going to suffer with me.”

Taekwoon sighs sadly. “I had to try.”

“There, there,” Hakyeon pats her shoulder. For a second Taekwoon is back in her shop, a few hours earlier, Hakyeon finishing the braid and - “My shop is always open if you need to run away,” Hakyeon finishes, effectively pulling Taekwoon out of her thoughts.

She clears her throat. “Thank you.”

“Ooh,” Jaehwan says excitedly, looking between the two of them. “Do I sense something here?”

“You sense nothing,” Hakyeon says flatly. Taekwoon has never seen her sound this cold - but then again, she has known Hakyeon for a little over a week.

Jaehwan keeps looking between the two of them curiously.

*

“Oh come on,” Jaehwan whines. Taekwoon rubs her temples. “I can literally fizzle out of existence if I’m that far away from you.”

The pouting, again. Wonshik looks like she’s in pain.

“She has probably been a witch longer than you’ve been an incubus,” Taekwoon says. She’s exhausted, wants to sleep for years. “And anyway, if you fizzle out of existence it’ll just be one less problem that we need to take care of. It would be convenient, really.”

Jaehwan’s lower lip actually wobbles. Wonshik whimpers.

“Maybe,” she starts, and Taekwoon resigns herself to her fate. “Maybe it would really be better if he stayed with me? I mean...”

“Just,” Taekwoon interrupts. The headache is in full force now. “Just do what you want but please, _please_ be quiet about it.”

Jaehwan waggles his eyebrows. Taekwoon pretends to gag.

When she gets to her room, she lights the candle Hakyeon sent her and prays to whatever it is above that there is enough magic in it to calm her down, at least a little.

She can hear Wonshik and Jaehwan chattering away, still not in the safe, soundproof space of Wonshik’s room and she groans. The chattering gets quieter with every passing second, though, and the sweet scent from the candle wraps around Taekwoon like a blanket, lulling her to sleep and soothing her headache away.

So the candle does have enough magic, after all.

*

Jaehwan is perched on the counter when Taekwoon comes down in the shop the next day. He looks very pleased with himself.

Taekwoon sighs. “I suppose hoping to act like you’re not here would be useless.”

“That depends,” Jaehwan beams. “Do you want _me_ to act like I’m not here or to just ignore me? Because,” he adds, pointing at himself, “the first is kind of impossible, I’m too big of a presence. And I feel like you’re going to pretend like i’m not here anyway.” He finishes, still smiling, but there is no mockery in his voice. He sounds almost… nice?

Taekwoon blinks at him. “You’re very right.”

“So,” Jaehwan starts casually, “can you tell me something more about your friend?” Taekwoon must look confused, because he clarifies. “The one I’m bound to.”

Taekwoon narrows her eyes. “All I can tell you about her is that I might be best at potions, but I am still very much a witch and if you step out of line I will make sure you regret your entire existence.”

Jaehwan just looks at her for a few minutes, considering, like he’s trying to figure her out. In the end, the smallest smile tugs at his lips, one Taekwoon wouldn’t associate with an incubus _at all._  “You’re kind of really cool, did you know that?”

“Shut up,” Taekwoon says on instinct but she finds herself smiling back, for some reason.

Jaehwan jumps off the counter and disappears up the stairs - to go bother Wonshik, probably.

*

Taekwoon lasts through a total of three days of incessant flirting before she snaps, throws the tea pouch she’s working on at Wonshik, and grits, “I’ll go see what Hakyeon and Hongbin are up to, watch the shop.”

Jaehwan looks pleased with himself, Wonshik looks embarrassed and Taekwoon slams the front door before either of them can comment.

Out on the street, in the cold, the idea of actually going to visit Hakyeon seems a lot worse than it did in the shop. But going back now would mean incessant teasing on top of the incessant flirting, so Taekwoon gathers her resolve, stomps the few metres across the street and opens the door to Hakyeon’s shop.

Hongbin is behind the counter and he looks up, startled. “Oh, hi. Hakyeon is at the back, do you want me to go get her?”

“No, no.” Taekwoon shakes her head quickly. “Don’t bother her, I’ll just… look around.”

Hongbin nods, a little puzzled, but Taekwoon pays him no mind. The walls are covered in floor to ceiling shelves and on all of them - candles. Candles in various shapes, forms, colors. Taekwoon is mesmerised. A beautiful star-shaped candle catches her eyes and she gets closer to the shelf. It’s dark blue candle, but it’s also transparent and Taekwoon can see little blue and gold stars floating inside it. It’s quite possibly one of the most beautiful things Taekwoon has ever seen. She tries to imagine the spellwork that would make such a thing, but comes up blank.

There’s a sharp gasp, a clattering sound and when Taekwoon looks for the source of it, she sees Hakyeon staring at her, a tray of tealights scattered at her feet.

“Oh my, I’m so clumsy,” Hakyeon squeaks when their eyes lock, dropping to her knees to gather the candles. Hongbin is trying to not laugh and failing miserably at it. After a second of contemplation, Taekwoon goes to help.

She gives Hakyeon a tentative smile when all the tealights are back on their tray, safely placed on the counter. Hakyeon looks a little starstruck.

“You know what,” Hongbin announces, untying his apron and throwing it in the general direction of the chair he was just sitting in. “I haven’t seen Wonshik in a while, I think I’ll go see what she’s up to.”

Hakyeon’s dazed expression immediately morphs into one of concern. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea, Jaehwan -”

“I think I can handle a baby incubus, thanks.” Hongbin interrupts. Hakyeon doesn’t look convinced but she doesn’t protest further, either.

When the door closes behind Hongbin, Taekwoon can’t help it, she bursts out laughing. Hakyeon’s eyes snap back at her. “I came here,” Taekwoon explains pointing at her shop across the street, “because Jaehwan and Wonshik wouldn’t stop flirting. I hope he likes third wheeling.”

“Oh,” Hakyeon says softly, and that _something_ is back in her eyes, flashing for a second and disappearing into yet another soft smile. “Well, we might as well make it worth your time. Did you manage to look around?”

Taekwoon nods, pointing at the star-shaped candle. “Could you maybe show me how you did that? It’s so beautiful.”

The most brilliant, proud smile grows on Hakyeon’s lips. Taekwoon resists the urge to shade her eyes. “Of course I can,” Hakyeon says, eyes bright, “I can teach you as well, if you want?”

“Okay,” Taekwoon replies softly, a little taken aback by all the excitement. Hakyeon’s smile turns impossibly dazzling and she goes to flip the sign on the front door to “closed”. She thinks about it for a second, then turns the key too.

When she turns back to Taekwoon, she shrugs. “Hongbin can spend a little time with your friends.”

“Jaehwan isn’t my friend,” Taekwoon grumbles, but Hakyeon pays her no mind, instead taking her hand and leading her to the back of the shop.

Whatever Taekwoon was about to say dies on her tongue. She follows obediently.

*

“I can’t believe you locked Hongbin out of his own shop,” Wonshik giggles over dinner. Jaehwan seems strangely fascinated by the way she eats. It probably has to do with the fact that they have sausages for dinner.

“I didn’t lock anyone out of anywhere,” Taekwoon grumbles in reply. She tries very hard to pretend Jaehwan doesn’t exist.

Wonshik smiles knowingly. “You say that, but the facts are that you and Hakyeon were locked inside her shop for four hours. What did you do, anyway?”

Jaehwan looks ready to say something, probably something really dumb, so Taekwoon hurries to reply. “She showed me how to make one of her candles.”

Wonshik’s expression morphs into one of surprise. “Really? I asked her to show me too, when I went to give the scarf back but she refused. Hongbin says she’s very protective of her spells.”

Taekwoon shrugs. “It wasn’t a big deal.”

“You say that,” Jaehwan finally interjects, “but even I can see the way she looks at you, and I’ve seen the two of you a total of one time.”

Taekwoon looks at him curiously. “She looks at me a certain way?”

“Oh my god, yes.” Wonshik sighs, exasperated. “Taekwoon, I swear, you’re the only one who still hasn’t noticed the hearts in Hakyeon’s eyes every time she looks at you.”

“There are no hearts in her eyes.” Taekwoon says decisively. Then again, she tends to avoid meeting Hakyeon’s eyes when they’re together, so she’s not sure.

Jaehwan rolls his eyes. “That was a metaphor. She likes you. Trust me, I can feel these things,” he says with all the confidence of his six months of being an incubus.

“I’m not sure you’re old enough to be trusted.” Taekwoon tells him.

“Oh my god,” Wonshik exclaims again. “Jung Taekwoon, she _locked her best friend out of his home for you_.”

Taekwoon squints at the two of them. The topic is making her uncomfortable, but also a little (a lot) curious. She decides to change the subject. “Speaking of Hongbin, what did you guys do here?” She points her fork at Jaehwan. “Did you behave?”

“But of course,” Jaehwan says, sounding very offended. The offence on his face changes into a leer very quickly. “He looked _delicious._ ”

Wonshik blushes down to her toes. Taekwoon takes pity on her and spells it away - not before she makes sure Jaehwan has seen it, of course. She’s not that nice.

“You know what,” Taekwoon says after a few moments of awkward silence. “I really, really don’t want to know.”

*

Jaehwan’s and Wonshik’s words stay with Taekwoon. She doesn’t get much sleep that night, instead replaying all her encounters with Hakyeon in her head, over-analysing each second, each expression. In the end, she decides to test Wonshik and Jaehwan’s theory the next day. What’s the worst that can happen - _mortifying embarrassment_ , Taekwoon’s brain supplies helpfully. She ignores it. She has a mission.

And Hakyeon really _is_ pretty, anyway.

*

“Hey,” Taekwoon says as she opens the door to _Little Shop of Wonders_. It’s quite early and Hongbin is nowhere to be seen but Hakyeon is behind the counter, looking tired and a little puffy, hair loose instead of her usual twin braids. Taekwoon’s heart melts.

Hakyeon looks up and just like this, the tiredness is gone from her eyes, replaced by quiet horror. She begins awkwardly patting her head, muttering a quick spell to make her hair start braiding itself. “Sorry,” she finally says, sheepish. “I didn’t expect people here so early.”

Taekwoon snaps her fingers and Hakyeon’s hair falls loose on her shoulders again. Hakyeon looks at her quizzically.

“Can I?” Taekwoon asks quietly, fighting the blush on her cheeks but not spelling it away.

Hakyeon nods slowly.

Her hair feels like silk in Taekwoon’s hands and Taekwoon finds herself breathless.

She quickly realizes how bad of an idea this is - Hakyeon is so much better at this. Taekwoon’s braids look floppy and loose but Hakyeon doesn’t say anything. She sighs quietly when Taekwoon forgets she’s supposed to be doing work here, and just pets Hakyeon’s hair for a few seconds. Taekwoon drops the locks of hair she was holding and the second braid falls apart.

“I’m sorry,” she says, embarrassment clear in her voice. “The braids you do are so much prettier...”

“Nonsense,” Hakyeon says. “These are special because you did them.” She holds the floppy braid Taekwoon already finished and smiles. It’s so soft, so beautiful, Taekwoon wants to melt into the floor.

“Oh.” She says, reaching for the ruined braid. She’s determined to make it better, deserving of that smile.

The smile is suddenly not there anymore. “You need to stop this.” Hakyeon says quietly.

Taekwoon blinks and drops her hands. “I’m sorry?”

“No,” the _something_ is back in Hakyeon’s eyes but it sticks this time. “No, I didn’t mean your hands. I mean, I guess I did?” She tugs at her one finished braid. It seems like a thing she does a lot when she’s nervous and Taekwoon wonders why she hasn’t noticed before. “I mean, you need to stop this thing where you are really, really sweet to me because I can’t, I can’t...”

Taekwoon’s world starts shattering piece by piece. She can feel something wet prickling her eyes and doesn’t bother to spell the tears away. Of course, of course trusting Jaehwan and Wonshik was a bad idea. Jaehwan has been an incubus for six months, damn it, and Wonshik hasn’t had a relationship in her life. Other than the weird threesome that’s starting to form back there. Which - all the more reason not to trust them, goddamn it.

“No, no,” Hakyeon mutters, and suddenly there are hands are on Taekwoon’s cheeks and she is forced to meet Hakyeon’s eyes. “I mean, you’re amazing. So amazing.” Taekwoon squirms at the compliments but Hakyeon holds on. “No. I know me complimenting you makes you uncomfortable, I know you don’t like me like that but I need you to know, you’re amazing, okay? You’re amazing and I can’t stop thinking about you, ever since that time you glared at me in your shop, I, I just -” Hakyeon closes her eyes and her hands fall away from Taekwoon’s cheeks, dejected. “I just want to kiss you so much. I’ve wanted to for so long, but I know I can’t, and it was sort of manageable when you still hated me but now you’re sweet and - I really can’t deal with this, Taekwoon.”

Taekwoon blinks. Then blinks some more. A lot of information is fighting for attention in her brain right now. She settles on, “I don’t hate you.”

“I know, I know,” Hakyeon waves a hand dismissively, a sad smile on her face. “But before...”

“I didn’t hate you before, either.”

Hakyeon stares at her. Taekwoon flushes bright red but fights to get the words out. “I didn’t hate you, I never have, I… Uh. It’s not _you_ complimenting me that makes me uncomfortable.” Taekwoon settles on. Hakyeon looks confused. This is so _embarrassing_. “It’s, uh. Compliments in general?”

Hakyeon keeps staring at her. She opens her mouth, then closes it, then says, hesitantly, “If you didn’t hate me, then why did you act like...”

Taekwoon closes her eyes. She can probably make the ground actually swallow her, if she tries hard enough, but - she opens her eyes again, determined. “You are just so - _pretty_.” Hakyeon looks even more confused. “You are pretty, and a rival witch, but so pretty, and I just -”

Hakyeon sucks in a sharp breath.

Taekwoon tries to remember how words work. Hakyeon is still looking at her intently. “I really want to kiss you, too.” Taekwoon ends up saying. She can’t bear to look Hakyeon in the eyes, not now, not after all the things she said, but Hakyeon gently cups her cheeks again and lifts her chin up to look her in the eyes.

And then - then, she kisses her.

Taekwoon’s eyes flutter shut again and Hakyeon takes her hands and lifts them to wrap around her shoulders. Hakyeon’s own hands drop to Taekwoon’s waist and Taekwoon’s insides melt into a giant puddle of _happiness._

“We’re so dumb,” Hakyeon whispers against her lips, foreheads pressed together.

“You are,” Taekwoon grumbles and just like that, the magic is broken and Hakyeon is moving away, her pretty laughter filling the shop.

“Stubborn until the very end,” Hakyeon says in between giggles.

Taekwoon sticks her tongue out at her. It just makes her laugh harder.

*

Jaehwan looks unbearably smug when Taekwoon finally gets back, sometime in the evening.

“I take it you’ve resolved your relationship issues?” He smirks at her. Taekwoon sends a zap of energy at his forehead. “Rude,” he mutters, rubbing at it. Taekwoon hopes it leaves a mark. Then again - demon biology. It’s unlikely.

“At the very least,” Taekwoon says, already on her way to her bedroom, “now I have a valid reason to not be here for your weird mating rituals with Wonshik. And Hongbin,” she adds after a bit.

Jaehwan’s eyes sparkle. “I propose a deal. You make sure I’m left alone with both of them as often as possible and I’ll make sure they tease you as little as possible.”

Taekwoon considers it. “ _They_ includes you.”

“But that takes the fun out of everything!” Jaehwan pouts. Taekwoon shrugs and resumes her walk to her room. “Fine! Fine, me too.” Jaehwan screeches not even a minute later. Taekwoon smirks to herself.

“We have a deal, then.” She says, saluting. Jaehwan pouts again.

Taekwoon can’t wait for all the time alone with Hakyeon she’ll have an excuse to spend now.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(ultra) magic power](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817350) by [enriant (enpleurs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enpleurs/pseuds/enriant)




End file.
